


Angelito

by america_chavez



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai is a cutie, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Ranmaru is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez
Summary: Grocery store date after a long day of rehearsals
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Angelito

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> It's currently 4:15am, pls ignore any Mistakes. i'd promise u that i'd go back and fix them but i can't guarantee anything.
> 
> ranai soft. ranai good. not enough ranai content so i must deliver.
> 
> this fic was inspired by some art that i saw on my tl a while ago but i’ve lost the link so if anyone knows what i’m talking about and has the link, lemme know so i can link the specific art bc it’s honestly adorable.
> 
> title is spanish for marshmallow. google translate doesn't agree but my 22 years of being hispanic says otherwise ww

The quiet chatter of the grocery store replaced the ringing shouts of the studio staff in his earphones. Here in this store, far away from Camus’ constant complaining and Reiji’s irritating teasing, he felt at peace. It’s not to say Ranmaru disliked the fast-paced working environment of an idol but rather there’s only so many times a person can hear the clicking of the camera’s shutter during a photoshoot before it begins to get repetitive. In this quiet grocery store though? Ranmaru felt like he could finally breathe. No more stuffy clothing, bright studio lights or practicing the choreography to a new song; right now, the only thing Ranmaru wanted was to hold his boyfriend’s warm hand and pick up a few items they needed for dinner before taking a nice couple of days off.

The only issue with that scenario was that, currently, Ai was not holding his hand. Knowing Ai though, Ranmaru assumed he had gotten curious about a new snack or desert and was currently roaming the store in hopes of finding him once again. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Ranmaru felt a small tug on his sweater, pulling his attention away from the meat department in order to focus on his boyfriend.

Taking a single look at his boyfriend, Ranmaru felt his throat dry up. Somewhere in between the store’s entrance and the spot they were currently standing at, Ai’s signature ponytail had disappeared. His cyan hair framed his face tenderly, the soft locks accentuating the sharp lines of his cheekbones and jawline. There was a childlike innocence gleam in his eye, the small pout adorning his face only adding onto that childlikeness. He tucked a strand of hair behind his left ear before speaking.

“Ranmaru,” Ai mumbled, “Will you make hot chocolate?”

Ai glanced down at his arms, prompting Ranmaru to follow his gaze. Seeing Ai clutch a bag of cocoa powder and a carton of milk sent a pang of warmth throughout his entire body. Seeing his boyfriend be cute was something Ranmaru was not yet accustomed to despite their years together. Not that he would ever admit it to Ai or anyone else for that matter, but he enjoyed seeing this side of Ai.

Chuckling soft all while ignoring the warmth rising on his face, Ranmaru nodded. Ai smiled brightly, dropping the items into the basket that Ranmaru held.

“No hot chocolate is complete without marshmallows though,” Ranmaru commented, watching Ai look back at him. “Should probably find a bag of those so we can add them later, ya know?”

Ai nodded excitedly and began to search the store. Ranmaru continued his way through the meat department, making his way towards the register when he bumped into Ai’s back. Turning around, Ai revealed what looked like to be 10 different bags of marshmallows.

“I wasn’t sure what size we would need so I took one of each.”

Ranmaru inspected the bags held in his boyfriend’s arms, “Wait, what about this one?” He said, pointing out to two bags of the same size.

“These are colorful,” Ai replied, holding the bag up, “And these are not.”

Ranmaru chuckled, letting him add the bags into their basket.

“Ready to go?” Ranmaru asked, extending his hand out for Ai.

Taking the hint, Ai nods and discreetly holds his hand and they walks towards the cashier.

If Ranmaru were forced to choose between his idol work or spending time with his boyfriend, he would choose Ai 100 times over. Nothing beats spending time with the person you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be appreciated!
> 
> Also, if I decided to make this a series of like. cute short drabbles in the life of ranai, lemme know!! feel free to drop some ideas in the comments too!


End file.
